Royal Blood
by bojoflo12
Summary: Sarai's mother's last wish, was for Sarai to go to Cross academy. Little does Sarai know, that her family has a dark secret. A man, by the name of Haruki, tries to get her to let him in. Will she do it? This is a story about the kids of the characters in the real anime. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Just breath, Sarai. _I told myself. I looked up at the large castle like building in front of me. The cold stone of the building looked harsh, and unforgiving. A flashback over took my mind and it seemed like it was last week again.

_"Sarai," My mother coughed. "I want you to go to C-Cross Academy, when I die." "Don't talk like that, Mother!" _

_"Sarai, I need you to be safe, *cough... cough* I know the headmaster, he owes me favors. Give *cough* give him this letter... he will *cough* Under-*cough,cough* stand." Her eyes fluttered closed, as I grabbed the letter. I sniffed, "But Mother..." Then I looked down and realized that her chest wasn't moving, not even the wheezing cough she always seemed to have, was there any more. "MOTHER!" I __shrieked, "NO!" Hands came and pulled me away. I clawed and scratched and bit, but they wouldn't let go. _

_I was brought back to my apartment and was forced to pack, then I was shipped halfway across the world._

(Present time)

A face appeared in a window and someone rushed out and stood right in front of me, sticking out her hand. I cautiously grabbed it and she spoke, "HI! My name is Juri and I'm here to show you around... but first we have to go to Grandfather, I mean, Headmaster!" and with that, she tugged me along, accidentally ramming me into doorways, walls and windows. She pulled me into a room and sat me in a chair. My eyes crossed and the world spun around me. "Jeez louez, lady. I think you gave me a concussion." She smiled meekly, "Oops..." My attention turned to the man sitting in front of me, who had a large, stupid-looking grin on his face. "Oh! A new student, I just love new students!" Whoever said that with age, comes maturity, he had never met this guy. "Hi, I'm Sarai Harino, and my mother told me to give you this letter." "Harino?" Headmaster Cross said in shock. "As in Ava Harino?" I furrowed my brows, "Thats my mother. She said that she knew you, from her work or something."

"You don't know?" He asked, startled. "Know what, that she died? Of course I know." He shook his head, "Never mind. I'll just read the letter." He grabbed it and read it. When he finished, he sighed and rubbed his forehead, all silliness gone. "I'll put you in the sun dorm, and have a uniform given to you today. Juri, will you please show Sarai the way to the sun dorm." Juri bowed slightly, "yes, Grandfather." Headmaster Cross leapt up and hugged Juri, tears pouring out of his eyes; "You called me Grandfather!" He cried. Juri looked at me sheepishly and mouthed, Sorry.

We finally managed to get away from him and we were walking to the sun dorms, when a strange pain filled me. It tore at my stomach and throat, burning in my gums and I cried out and fell on my knees. "Sarai? Are you alright?" Juri asked, concerned. The pain subsided, "Yeah..." I muttered. and stood up. a pulsing noise sounded, and my attention was drawn to Juri's neck. I could hear the sound of her blood, pumping through her veins and I wanted it so- I shook my head and walked on, slightly stumbling. Little did I know, that Juri wasn't the only one who saw what happened to me. Through a window, stood a tall man with thick, dark, red-brown hair, and hazel eyes, who watched curiously, to see what would happen.

* * *

><p>I walked into my room and looked around. the walls were a dull green and the floor was soft wood, worn down from girls walking on it. I sat on the only bed in the room and sighed. A knock came from the door, and I opened it to reveal a girl, much shorter than I, who held a package. "It's your uniform. "She stated, then dumped it in my hands and walked away. W<em>hy was she being so rude?<em> I wondered, _It's not like I'm prettier than her, or something. My hair is dark, almost black, brown and my eyes are too light, the iciest blue I've ever seen. People tell me that my eyes scare them. I'm also too tall and my lips are too full, too red. But whatever..._ I pulled the uniform out of the box and looked it over. My eyebrows unintentionally raised at the short skirt, then I sighed, _What the heck_ I thought and threw the stuff on.

I straightened out the bow on the front and stepped outside my room. Almost immediately, there were whispers of new girl, and wow she's really tall. I rolled my eyes, they couldn't really be any less original. I followed the masses to class (My schedule was in the package, too) and was on my way back to the dorm, when everyone changed direction and headed for the dorms on the opposite side of the water.

Juri stood, in a white uniform, the opposite of my black one, trying to push back the crowds to let the doors open. The doors creaked, slowly opening and a group of students came out. Screams of 'I love you' and 'you're my favorite night class student' followed by a name, rang through the crowd.I tried to go back, but an elbow caught me in the eye and I stumbled back and fell... directly in the path of one of the tallest students there, the same man, who had watched me earlier (not that I knew that). A hand reached out in front of me, past my hair, that I used as a curtain, to block my blushing face. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice quiet and commanding. I nodded my head really fast, then got up and turned to run away, but his hand grabbed my elbow and turned me to face him. I peered through my hair and almost gasped. He was so handsome, with his thick, luscious, dark, red-brown locks and his deep ,hazel eyes. I ducked my head down, but he used his fingertips to bring my head up, brushing away my hair. As he moved my hair, I jerked back and ran away, running as fast as I could. I still felt the burn from where his fingers came in contact with my chin.

It was like I had been shocked. The lightest touch of his fingers almost made me melt in a puddle of Sarai soup.

I don't know why, but for some reason, I trust him... And I don't trust that.


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled into the woods and sat down, trying to control my breathing. I don't know his name, I don't know anything about him, and yet... He seems so powerful, like, he was a born leader or something.

I was lost in thought, when the pain came again, worse. I cried out, writhing on the ground. It ripped through my gums and a heat flashed through my eyes. A rabbit shot through the clearing, and all human instinct was gone. I grabbed it and ripped through its neck, feeling the blood pour through my throat. The copper tang of the blood felt so good, but at the same time, wasn't nearly enough. I awoke from my haze and the realization of what I had done hit me.

I puked and heaved, crying the whole time. I tore off the blood soaked jacket and stripped down to my plain white shirt. I tried scrubbing the blood of my face, but it didn't seem to come off. I buried the rabbit, whimpering, "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." The snap of a twig echoed around me and two night class students stepped out. One of them was a girl with pale blond hair and gray eyes, and the other was a boy with coppery brown hair and green eyes. "What do we have here?" The boy asked, slightly mocking. "A girl, day class, covered in blood thats not her own, but that of a," He paused and sniffed, "rabbit." He laughed, "Oh, my."

As he was speaking, he was walking closer, until I could see his neck, pulsing with blood, with life. I felt something grow in my mouth, and a pain flashed through me, yet the boy seemed oblivious. I bit my lip so hard that blood was running down my chin. _Step, step, step_ he came closer, and I finally shrieked, the pain had reached an unbearable level and I no longer had control over my actions. I leapt for the boy, aiming for his neck. I caught him off guard, and his eyes widened at the sight of large fangs protruding from my mouth. Just before I crashed into the boy, the man from earlier stepped in and put his wrist up to my mouth. I bit whiteout hesitation, my eyes glazed over in blood lust. I realized what I was doing and ripped my mouth away.

"No! No!" I screamed and curled up on the ground, crying and screaming. I thought of the **_b-blood_ **I just drank, the feeling of satisfaction from it, and vomited it all up. My nails dug into my skin as I rocked back and forth. I barely registered someone picking me up and walking. It was like the scene was on rewind in my mind, I couldn't stop seeing myself attacking him, drinking his blood; but it tasted so good, so right. All of the sudden, exhaustion hit me like a hammer. I drooped, and the person holding me chuckled, lightly stoking my hair, and murmured, "Sleep, dear one." I couldn't even wonder why he would call me dear one, because my eyes shut and the darkness enveloped me faster than you could say, Vampire.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I didn't remember anything from the previous night, I was in a strange room, and two people were having a whisper argument outside the room. I got up softly and the voices ceased. The door opened, and the man from before smiled gently at me. "You're up, thats wonderful. My name is Haruki, it's nice to finally meet you Sarai." I furrowed my brows, but before I could say anything, the Headmaster pushed past Haruki and tears filled his eyes, "I'm so sorry! I should have told you earlier!" My eyes widened and Haruki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "Grandfather, please." The Headmaster turned his puppy dog eyes to Haruki and pouted. "But-" "No buts!" Haruki said sternly, and pointed to the door. The Headmaster glared at him and muttered, "Meanie pants," before slinking out of the room.<p>

I rubbed my eyes and suddenly remembered everything. Tears lined my eyes and started to spill, and Haruki came towards me with concern in his eyes. "Whats wrong Sarai?" My bottom lip trembled, "I hurt you." I whispered. He let out a relieved breath and smiled softly, "It's all right, first, it's your right, and second, I'm a vampire, too, you didn't hurt me that badly." I was confused, "What do you mean, it's my right?" I asked. Sorrow filled his eyes, "I can't tell you now. It will be to much, but I will tell you. I promise." I nodded. "Oh!" He said, "I almost forgot, here are your blood tablets. Just get some more rest, okay?" He gently laid a small box by the side of the bed and exited the room.

I laid awake for a little while longer, just thinking about things, or more specifically, thing. _I was a vampire. I drink blood, and hurt people. I was a monster, but... Haruki was a vampire, and he wasn't a monster._ That lead my thoughts to Haruki, he was a mystery. _why would he say that I have a right to his blood; it just doesn't make sense._ With that final thought, I fell into the deep abyss called sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke the second time, there were whispers in the room. I slowly blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked around. Haruki was sitting in a chair by the window and there were seven more night class, vampire, students there; two of which included the boy and girl from the woods. My eyes widened and I blushed, looking down at the comforter on the bed. I realized that all I was wearing was a large shirt and pulled the blanket up to my chin, from its original position by my waist. Some of the students chuckled and Haruki smiled softly. "Hi." I said quietly. That seemed to trigger a reaction from the students, making them come forward to introduce themselves. The two from the woods hung back until I smiled at them apologetically. Names flew by "Hoshi," "Kasai," "Aisu," "Kiri," "Hana," and the two from the woods " Mizu and Sora."<p>

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sarai." Hoshi exclaimed, "We already know your name, you're Haruki's mhphmn-" She was cut of by Kasai's hand pressing on her mouth. Haruki stood and murmured to the students, "I think it's time for you to go."

* * *

><p>Hi there! Sorry its taken so long to update. I've been really busy but I'll try to update more! Here is what the characters look like<p>

Sarai: Dark brown hair, ice blue eyes(girl)

Haruki: Dark red-brown hair, hazel eyes(Boy)

Hoshi:Pale brown hair, brown eyes(Girl)

Kasai: Orange hair, golden-yellow eyes(boy)

Aisu & Mizu: Identical twins, coppery brown hair, green eyes (Boys) _side note:Aisu has more red in his hair and is taller_

Kiri: Black hair, brown eyes(Girl)

Hana: Dark blond hair, dark blue eyes(Girl)

Sora:Pale blond hair, gray eyes(Girl)


End file.
